Class (Bard)
Bards are great entertainers when they are not adventuring to get more stories to tell. They have abilities that make them like all other classes, and some of their own tricks of their trade. They can perform for you, if you have the time to watch. The bard guild is located in New Thalos, just inside the west gate and north. Bard Songs The syntax is: bardsing If listener is not specified, the song is sung to self. Effect of song varies. Aria: increase spell casting level by 10% Lullaby: aggressive mobs become mesmerized by your singing, can put people to sleep Rhapsode: increase regeneration rate, move costs less movements Lacrimae: increase blunt, slash, pierce resistance, decreases enemy's resistance Greensleeves: makes you lucky Tempest: 'No listener is specified. This song summons a thunderstorm, with different benefits: ''- a whirlwind that retaliate on strike - rain that makes your enemy's spells fizzle sometimes - lightning that strikes your foe during battle - makes you airborne '''NOSTALGY Syntax: play nostalgy Syntax: play nostalgy This song requires an all range (pitch) string instrument that is bowed. The effect depends: no target: player can suppress poison, disease and rotting flesh. target: target becomes absent minded, have trouble getting, dropping, quaffing, reciting, zapping, brandishing objects. Spells become harder to cast. If it is played to a monster, it also loses the ability to either disarm, bash, dodge, parry, assist, attack area. Spells that are mastered (at 200%) are not affected. SIREN Syntax: PLAY siren This song requires a high range (pitch) wind instrument. The effect depends: '' no target:'' after an hour of playing all creatures in the same room follows the player. All creatures within hearing range move toward the player. target: target follows player immediately. Followers will stop when the player stop playing. Certain people, due to the importance of their duties, will not be affected. PASTORAL Syntax: play pastoral Syntax: play pastoral This song requires a medium to high range (pitch) string instrument that is plucked. The effect depends: no target: a sense of well being to the player, nothing else. target: target becomes lazy and lethargic. All physical movements take an extra round of combat to recover. BALLADE Syntax: play ballade This song requires a high range (pitch) brass instrument played by the mouth. It plays several modal melodies. The player receives a bonus when gaining experience from battle. The amount depends on the melody. Modes that are more difficult to play gives higher bonus. Limit Break DISCORD Syntax: PLAY discord This bard limit break his the ability to completely confuse an enemy. Once confused the enemy will experience severe head achesand will act unpredictably in battle. A medium-range brass instrument is necessary to play the song. Further more, this makes the target unable to fully regenerate hp and manafor a limited time, the effect can be cumulative. Notice that this doesn't damage the target (such as the way with all bard songs), but rather causes it not to be able to heal past 1/2 hp, 1/4, 1/8, etc Category:Classes